Naruto what are you doing?
by the panda of death
Summary: Shikamaru walks into Naruto's room and sees something ... interesting ;) shikanaru yaoi (boy x boy)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : i do not own naruto, sadly :c**

**So this is a ShikaNaru fanfic, my first one actually, they're one of my favourite pairings :D Warning : this is a yaoi (guy on guy)and it's pretty sexual... maybe a lot :p**

**there is no real plot, came to mind when i was trying to sleep.**

Sorry for any mistakes and all i blame it on being only half English :) even though i talk english pretty much all the time with my dad and all, but hey :p

**'thoughts'**

**«talking»**

**On to the story then c :**

Naruto was getting really frustrated.

It's been ages since he got proper sex, he was starting to really feel the effects of missing it for so long.

To make it better, note the sarcasm, his brain wouldn't stop picturing his best friend in provocative poses, and no matter how many times he jacked off, it did little to help.

And today was no exception, he was getting more and more sexually frustrated. It was as he was going to go take a shower and take care of himself that he got this amazing idea 'OMG i'm so fricking intelligent, why didn't I think of that before ?!'

And so he went back to his room and got prepared.

Smut...smut...smut...smut...smut...(you'll see it later, don't worry)

**Shikamaru**

sigh 'aaah why do i have to get Naruto all the tim, it's so troublesome. Can't they send someone else, i know I'm his best friend but still... Well i won't complain, i get to see him more. He's so cute with he's bright blond hair and his amazing sky blue eyes' sigh

.

.

.

'aaah stairs, noooooo... i'll just shunshine to his apartment, it's better then stairs, and faster.'

So Shikamaru shunshines to Naruto's living room and starts looking around, looking for Naruto 'I think I can hear him in his bedroom' (yeah, go check without knocking, smart :p)

He starts walking towards the sounds, getting louder at every step, and they sounded more and more like pleasured moans. 'What is he doing ? He can't be jacking off can he ? …... I'll just check, if he is I'l just say I'm sorry and stuff.. yeah'. He walked up to the door and opened it as gently as possible and what he saw surprised him to say the least. It also turned him on, A LOT.

What he saw was Naruto and him, or a clone 'disguised' as him, having what looked like amazing sex. Naruto was topping the Shikamaru clone and fucking him sensless.

Naruto din't seem to have noticed he was here since he did not stop at all, he continued to ravage the Shikamaru look-alike. Shikamaru never thought he could get so hard and so turned that fast and since Naruto didn't seem to have noticed him he stayed at the (slightly) open door and watched as Naruto pounded hard and fast inside of the other, moaning Shikamaru's name like crazy until he came inside of him a few thrusts later and collapsingas the clone disapeared, too overwhelmed by pleasure.

Of course the memories of the clone came back to Naruto and he almost came a second time, but he was so hard it hurt.

That's when he heard some noise behind him, like a whimper. 'Oh no.. don't tell me someone saw that!?' he turned around, hoping he was wrong and gasped when he saw shikamaruwatching him.

"Shikamaru! I can explain! Well not really but..but..uumm... _sigh_. I'm sorry, it's pretty disgusting what I just did. I should probably just leave and, you know, not talk to you i guess *awkward rub*, just so you know before you start hating me and stuff, I... I love you. It's not really the way i wanted to tell you but..." Naruto blushed and hid his lower body under the covers, he was red as a tomato, i mean imagine yourself in this situation, it's pretty awkward... okay VERY awkward.

"oh no Naruto don't leave, i have something to ... tell you"

'Is it me or is his voice lower than usual, it almost sounds gravelly, I've gotta say it's pretty hot' Naruto thought. Shikamaru started to come closer reaching his bed.

"What are you doing Shika..." Naruto said as Shikamaru got closer but he got cut off when he saw that Shikamaru had a very obvious hard on, and it was just at Naruto's eye level. Shikamaru smirked.

"I wouldn't mind a little bit of exercise before that though" Naruto swallowed at that. 'Is that really happening to me *pinch* ow , yes... OMG'

"So what were you doing before I came in huh Na ru to?" His voice was filled with lust.

Naruto blushed and his forgotten member twitched at the thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He made his kage bunshin. "Transform into Shikamaru please, we're gonna have a little fun" *wink*

the clone did as told and transformed into Shikamaru and saw his original self starting to walk over with a lust filmed gaze. Naruto walked slowly over to the clone getting more and more aroused as he thought about what he was about to do with Shikamaru, or at least his perfect look-alike.

He stopped mear inches from 'Shikamaru' and slowly leaned in for a kiss. it was a slow passionate one but it got more heated as seconds went by, Shikamaru soon licked Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Their toungues danced together and battled for dominance,whivh Naruto won. They pulled away for air and Naruto took the opportunity to get Skikamaru's shirt off swiftly and push him on the bed. He stradled his hips, a jolt of pleasure travelled up his spine as his erection rubbed against shikamaru's. He thrusted down against it again and a moan errupted from Shikamaru as he felt his erection grow bigger everytime Naruto moved.

Soon their clothes were scattered everywhere in the room and their naked bodies were os close as could be, pleasure shot through them.

-pant-

"We need some lube '_Kage bunshin no jutsu_' can you go buy some lube please, you should probably go as a gromn up villager though" The clone left as Naruto started to kiss along Shikamaru's jaw and down his neck lingering on his sweet spot, leaving a mark as he started down again and kissed down the naked chest, down to his lower section and to his erec member. He blew warm air on it and enjoyed the moans coming out of Shika, he licked tentatively from the base to the top, making sure to dip his toungue in the slit when he arrived at the top and bobbed his head down Shika's length. Shikamaru let out a stream of moans and grunts which made Naruto want even more. Just then the clone came back, gave the lube and disappeared.

Naruto took the lube, popped it open and smeared a good amount on his fingers and put his index at Shikamaru's opening. He looked up to check if Shikamaru was ready and moaned when he saw him looking down at him and starting to stroke himself, moaning loudly. Shika nodded and Naruto pressed the first digit in, Shikamaru winced, it didn't hurt but it felt weird. Naruto started thrusting his finger in and out and soon clone Shika was moaning and pushing down on Naruto's finger wanting more. Naruto added a finger, thrusted some more before addind the third one, this time Shikamaru winced a bit at the pain. Naruto continued the motion of his fingers, slowing down for Shika to adjust and soon enough the brunet started pushing down, moaning like crazy.

"Aahh, Naruto, please, more ! Aaahhh"

At that Naru started ramming his fingers in and out, hard and going faster and faster. Shikamaru was on the verge of cumming, it felt so fucking good, he couldn't believe it. Naruto stopped and pulled his fingers out earning a disapproving groan from Shikamaru. He smirked.

"Don't worry Shika-kun, I'm onna give you more, it's gonna be even better"

"Aaahhh, yes, please"

Naruto positioned himself, aligning himself to Shikamaru's quivering entrance. He pushed in, moaning at the warmth and pressure surrounding his cock. He almost came then and there. Shikamaru groaned as he felt his ass get stretched and get filledof Naruto's huge dick.

Naruto started at a slow pace, thrusting in and out, trying to control himself to let Shika adjust to him. Shikamaru felt the pain subside and started to feel immense pleasure. Just then, Naruto brushed against something inside him that made him see stars and he moanned so loudly that Naruto was glad he didn't have any neighbours.

"Aaaah Naruto, f-faster"

Naruto happily obliged and increased his pace, pounding into shikamaru as fast as he could. Moans erupted in the room.

"do you like that Shika-kun ? Does my dick feel good inside of you ?"

"Yeees, it's so fucking good ! H-harder, please, aaaahhh"

Naruto pounded into shikamaru fast, hard and deep, hitting his prostate with almost every thrust. He was getting really close to climax and reached down to jack off his Shika look-alike, each stroke in time with his hard thrust, he slid further in, it felt so amazing he could barely stay on his knees any longer.

"Oh my god, I-I'm gonna cum soon, this is so fucking good ha haaa~"

"Aaah, I'm close too Shika"

He thrusted harder, faster and deeper than ever, shikamaru having to keep himself in place lest he risked Naruto falling out of him when he was so close.

Clone Shikamaru came hard on his stomach, moaning in ecstasy as his vision filled with white bliss. Feeling the other clench around his dick sent Naruto over the edge and he came hard in Shikamaru's abused hole. 'OMG it's the best orgasmi ever had.

The clone disappeared in a puff of white smoke and the memories came back in his head, even though he saw that he was being fucked by himself, the feeling was so great he almost came a second tim in a row.

"Ah"

'Oh no.. don't tell me someone saw that!?'

Thanks for reading guys ***blush***

It was kind of difficult (and weird) writing smut, it's easier to read it :p

Let me know if you want to know what he's gonna do with the real Shikamaru (though it might be difficult for me to find time and courage to do a second one like that)

Thanks for reviewing, peace

and happy new year:)


	2. Chapter 2

**You know that awkward moment when your parents find your smut fic and read it, no ? Well I do. It's pretty awkward xc**

**So here's chapter 2, I'm doing this one on an other computer, and deleting it from the computer afterwards, even though we don't use it much.**

**Anyways, lets do this *sigh* **

* * *

><p><p>

"So, did it feel good Naruto ?" Shikamaru said in a sensual voice.

"Uhm, yeah" he blushed "it was really good actually"

"Are you up for another round ?"

"Wh- Really ?!"

"Of course" Shikamaru took Naruto's hand and lead it to the front of his pants "just looking at you and that clone of me made me like this" Naruto turned red as he touched Shikamaru's buldge. It felt like he had an enormous hard on. 'Was he THAT turned on, feels like he's gonna burst through his pants, he's so hard. God he's hot'. Shikamaru got onto the bed and pinned Naruto's hands above his hands, holding both of his hands with one of his own while he used the other to caress Naruto's cheek. "You know, all this time i loved you and thought it would be awkward to tell you, and here i find you fucking one of your clones like there was no tomorrow. One that looked exactly like me."

"You like me ?"

"Of course i do. Who wouldn't like you ? You have those eyes I could drown into, such a beautiful face and body, a smile that could rival the sun. You're so beautiful Naruto, I love you."

"I love you too shika. I have for a while now" Naruto kissed Shikamaru, it was a gentle loving kiss. It got more heated when he asked for entrance as he licked Shikamaru's lower lip and his toungue darted in the other's mouth. The battle for dominance started and, surprisingly, Shikamaru won. He explored the blonde's mouth, licked every corner of his mouth and sucked on the other's toungue. Naruto moaned into the kiss and grinded his hips up into Shikamaru's erection. The friction made the two moan out as pleasure coursed through their bodies.

Shikamaru took off his shirt as fast as possible to get back to kissing Naruto's sweet mouth.

"Not so lazy when it comes to that are you ?" Shikamaru started to kiss down Naruto's jaw and down to his neck, nibbling around and insisted on the part of the neck that made Naruto moan softly.

"Well it's not something that bothers me like everything else, on the contrary. You'll see how energetic i can be when i do something i like. Especially when it comes to doing this with you." Shikamaru said as he continued trailing kisses down Naruto's torso and down his stomach, stopping at the seal to trail his toungue along the lines. The blonde moaned loudly when the brunette did that. Shikamaru smirked and licked some more as Naruto kept moaning.

The brunette moved down again, licking, kissing and nibbling, he reached his prize as he took the blanket off of Naruto's lower body and his erection stood up. Shikamary slowly licked from the base to the tip making the blonde shiver, moaning and groaning. Shikamaru continued te asing the blonde, slowly licking up and down, gently licking at the slit.

"ah, c-come on Shika, stop t-teasing, aah"

"Do you want more Naru ?" Naruto nodded "then you'll have to beg"

"P-please Shika, suck me, i want you so bad" Naruto moaned out.

"As you wish" Shikamaru took in Naruto's dick, wraping his toungue around the girth. The sensation of Shikamaru's tight wet mouth around him was amazing. Shikamaru bobbed his head up and down Naruto's length. He moaned as the blonde's dick filled his mouth, the vibration travelled along Naruto's body and he moaned at the amazing sensation. Shikamaru felt the precum seeping out of the slit and into his mouth. IT tasted much better than he thought and couldn't get enough of it.

The room was filled with moans ans smelt of sex.

"Aaah S-Shika, s-stop ! If you keep this up I-I'll cum. Aahh"

Shikamaru didn't stopped andspeeded up instead. Naruto cried out as he came hard inside Shikamaru's mouth. Naruto looked down and saw that the brunette wasn't letting a single drop go to waste as he swallowed all of his cum, this only made him cum again and fill Shikamaru's mouth even more. Shikamaru was enjoying this so much he almost came without having touched his own erection once. He swallowed everything given to him and k to kissing Naruto. The taste of his cum in the other's mouth made everything so erotic and amazing. He was already getting hard again 'Oh god, I didn't know it was possible to get this much pleasure without even having sex. I didn't know i could even cum twice in a row and still get hard after this'

Shikamaru reached out for the lube whilst kissing Naruto and discreetly smeared his fingers in it, lowering his hand next to the blonde's ass.

Naruto gasped as he felt Shikamaru suddenly push a finger inside of him, it didn't feel bad but it was a little weird, he wasn't used to it. Sure he haad the memories of the clone but it still felt 'new'.

Shikamaru thrusted his finger in and out and when he felt naruto relax around it, he added a second one. The blonde started to moan when Shikamaru scissored his fingers, stretching him more. The brunette added another finger, thrusting them faster and harder. Naruto pushed down on them.

"Ah yes ! More! Faster Shika, Harder !" Naruto moaned loudly when Shikamaru complied to his request.

Shikamaru slipped his fingers out, gaining a whine from Naruto. He took the lube and put some in his hand and wrapped his hand around his forgotten dick, moaning at the feeling. He stopped himself and layed back down to hover over Naruto, positionng himself. He kissed Naruto deeply and passionately. The blonde wrapped his arms around and silently mad a clone who took the lube and coated his fingers with it. Shikamaru broke the kiss.

"Are you ready foxy ?" Naruto nodded and smirked. As Shika started pushing in Naruto moaned from the pleasure mixed with the slight pain. He heard Shikamaru gasp ans guessed his clone was starting to work on Shika's ass. Shikamaru moaned uncontrollably as he was being fingered as he felt his length engulfed in Naruto's tight felt amazing, even more so when the clone added a second and third digit, scissoring them to stretch him more.

"Oh god, this so fucking good. Aaah, Naruto you have such good ideas. I think I never felt that good in my whole life."

"Good. Aaah, Are you ready Shika-kun, you're gonna feel even better in a second" As he said that the clone covered hhis dick in lube and positioned himself behind Shikamaru. He pushed in slowly, gasping as he felt Shikamaru's tight heat around him. Shikamaru moaned even louder then before as he felt Naruto's clone filling him fully, sliding deeper and deeper inside him.

"Oh god, please move Shika, Iwant more !"

Shikamaru impaled himself on the clone's dickas he he rocked back and moaned at the feeling. The clone started thrusting in and out of him, setting up a pace. As He thrusted into Shika, Shika would thrust inside Naruto. The moans didn't stop once, the pleasure was so intense. 

"Aaaaaah _harder, faster_" Naruto scremed, Shikamaru was drilling his sweet spot head on.

"Aah yes, Naruto, Faster ! Hah hah hah" Naruto's clone complied to the the others' requests and started pounding hard and fast inside of Shikamaru's ass, hitting his prostate every time. Both boys screamed out in ecstasy as the cloned grunted and moaned, he was getting close.

"Aaaah yes, more, hah hah" Shikamaru was getting weak with pleasure, almost collapsing onto Naruto. He was edging closer to his climax. That's when he felt something spilling inside of his ass as the clone moaned loudly. The cum filling him, covering his insides, felt so good he only thrusted hard once to spill his own seed inside of Naruto, feeling the clone disappear behind him, leaving him empty, the only proof that he was here being the semen still coating his insides. He continued to empty himself inside Naruto, thrusting slowly.

When the clone disappeared, all the images and memories came back to Naruto. All those memories made him cum hard on his stomach, feeling Shikamaru's own cum inside of him.

"Oh my god, that was the best sex I've ever had, better than the one with my clone just before." Shikamaru pulled out of Naruto and laid next to him, snuggling into his side and sighed.

" Yeah that was amazing, I never thought getting fucked like this would feel so great. I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"Are you saying you want to have sex with me again ? 'Cause i wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying." There was a comfortable silence after that, both boys exhausted from the 'work out'. "Naruto ?"

"hmm"

"Do you want to go out with me ?" Naruto chuckled "what's funny ?"

"it's just that i thought it was weird that people had sex and then got together, and now that's what I'm doing. Yes Shika, I would love to be your boyfriend." and both fell asleep, happy with what happened. And three words were whispered before ther both fell asleep.

"I love you"

FIN

**Well, this is it guys, i wrote this at around midnight, took mee a while to write this, but **

**I'm finally done with it. **

**Thanks for the reviews guys, they made me happy :p**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Peace**


End file.
